1. Field of the Disclosure
The present invention relates to a self-closing device for a drawer or for a moveable part of a piece of furniture.
2. Background of the Disclosure
As it is known, devices have long been known on the market for carrying out almost automatically the opening and/or closing of moveable parts of pieces of furniture, for example a drawer of a piece of furniture.
By way of an example, a device called ratchet is currently used for opening a door or a drawer of a piece of furniture, which substantially has a thrust element that is released by a light pressure and when released, under an elastic force, imparts a thrust to the drawer that causes a controlled movement thereof capable of allowing the user to grip the drawer to fully open it, especially if this has no handles.
On the contrary, a self-closing device is used for closing a drawer, which is normally associated to the fixed guide of the drawer and has a support body of a slider that is movable within a groove obtained in the body itself.
Normally, the slider moves within the contrast groove and by the action of a spring and is actuated by a drawing element that is integral with the extractable guide of the drawer.
The drawer opening causes the actuation of the self-closing device that, when the drawer is closed, in the last portion of its path picks it up for example by a pin, and returns it to the fully closed position by means of the spring.
Normally, a decelerator also works in cooperation with the self-closing device which absorbs the closing of the drawer dampening the shock that would occur by the effect of the closing spring of the same.
In the light of the above it is easily understood how difficult it is to combine an automated opening system, for example of a drawer, with a self-closing device of the same, since normally the forces at play of the ratchet and of the self-closing device tend to oppose each other preventing the opening or closing of the drawer.
Systems sometimes very complex have therefore been designed, that to this end also use parts moved by electrical motors to compensate the forces at play and allow an almost automatic, although partial, opening and closing of a drawer.
Such solutions sometimes are little effective, because besides making the device highly complex, they easily tend not to have a continuous operation over time, require continuous maintenance and have high costs that for some types of furniture advise against the application thereof.